


In the name of the Moon

by shonen413



Category: Anacrine Complex (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonen413/pseuds/shonen413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben show's Lee Sailor Moon and it goes as well as anyone could hope for</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the name of the Moon

Lee sighed, his hands going to the bridge of his nose for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last few days. "Ok Ben, what are we going to watch tonight?" 

"You're gonna love it dude, I'm gonna show you the original magical girl anime! Well, not the original, lots of people say princess knight started the whole genre, but others say the true originator is Nimitsu no Akko-chan, and even more people argue that actually bewitched, the American cartoon which inspired Sally the Witch, the first Magical Schoolgirl anime was a big part of-" 

"I think I get it Ben, this is an important cartoon."

"Anime! It's made in Japan, it's an anime," Ben chided, waggling his finger at Lee. "Now quiet, the show starts by introducing Usagi, the main character. She's the best one!" 

Lee's eyes fight against glazing over as the meaningless Japanese hits his ears. He read something about a girl's age and her tendency to cry in the subtitles, and watched as she ran out of her house, lunch in hand. The poor girl overslept and was late for school, but she did end up saving a cat. 

"Look, look, she's saving Luna! This cat is very important to the story, plus, she one of the greatest side characters ever!" Ben rambles on, talking about Usagi and sailor v and how it's all such a perfect set up. Lee on the other hand, continues to watch with minimal interest until he sees the dark haired girl finally come into the story a few episodes later. 

"Wait, Ben, who's that?" he says, pointing sailor Mars out. 

"Oh, that's Rei, she's the shrine maiden. She's really serious and doesn't like laziness, but she still cares about Usagi." 

Lee's eyes twinkled as he watched her character progress through the episode. "Her duties, the responsibility she bears, this is something I can understand!" he thinks to himself. She takes the sailor scout business seriously and it connected with him, his full attention finally being given to the show. 

"Lee, uhh, it's getting really late, I'm gonna go to sleep, ok?" Ben says, stifling a yawn. Enthralled by the show, Lee waves him goodnight. Ben walked away, rubbing his eyes softly, giving a soft, "good night" as he went into his room, collapsing onto the bed. His head filled with transformations and tuxedos, quickly dozing off, snores floating down the hallway, completely ignored by Lee. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The sun peeked mercilessly through the blinds, the morning coming much too quickly for Ben. He groaned, rolling around in his bed, covering himself again. "Cmon sun, gimme like five more minutes, I marathoned Sailor Moon too hard last night." giving up his futile battle, he got up, walking blindly into the kitchen, opening the fridge up. He poured himself a glass of milk, catching Lee out of the corner of his eye sitting up on the couch. "Morning Lee," he called, grabbing his glass and making his way to the living room. 

He sipped on the milk, his eyes still blurry without his glasses. "Dang, I left my specs inside my room. What are you doing up so early anyway, you sta-" 

"Shh! I'm almost done with this episode!" Lee says, his eyes glued to the tv." 

"What the..." Ben looks at him, and then at the tv, the voices of Usagi and the other sailor scouts filling his ears. "Have you been watching since last night! Holy crap dude, that's awesome!" He held out his hand for a high five, waiting a few second before realizing it was not going the be reciprocated. "Uhh... Are you ok?" 

Lee kept his eyes on the screen, turning away only after the episode he was watching finally ended. "Wow. Ben, you should've shown me this earlier! I've been watching this all night, and I love it! The friendship, teamwork, and Rei! She's the best!" He turned to Ben, his eyes wide, an uncharacteristic smile on his face. "You have more, right?" 

"Uhh, yeah man. I have all of them. They're over there on the dad rack." He pointed, Lee's eyes following his finger. He got up quickly, grabbing the dvd's and turning back, his face saying everything. "Just bring them back in one piece!" He laughed, watching Lee sputter out thanks and taking his leave, knowing that someone was going to be singing the theme song in a couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe more to come??? We'll see.


End file.
